Usa Nousagi
Usa Nousagi is a character in the fanfic The Gluttonous Dragon. She is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy who holds the title of the "Dark Queen" due to being a complete opposite of Kayo despite being her sister. Usa is a Reincarnated Devil, serving as the Pawn of Sena Yaegaki. She lives with Kayo Taberu and Kogu Kengeki. Appearance Usa is a 17-year-old girl with light skin and red eyes and white hair. She is slightly below average height, due to being a late bloomer. An eyepatch covers her right eye for unknown reasons. She wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. Her combat attire consists of a slightly loose-fitting semi-transparent small black babydoll, black panties, black gloves with white designs and light blue fur cuffs, and a black detached hood with long bunny ears with white details. On her feet, she has black footless socks with light blue details and a vine design at the calves. Her casual attire consists of a black leather jacket over a blue crop top, black jeans, and black boots. Personality Usa is a rude and violent person who constantly gets into arguments and fights with those she does not agree with. She hates formalities, and is very blunt and harsh when speaking, as well as foulmouthed. She is also hardheaded and selfish, always seeking to be the best at everything, doing what it takes to get what she wants. However, she will not stoop to sabotage, physical harm, or bullying, as she is too prideful to do so. This does not mean that she will be honorable to those she sees as threats to her goals, though. Because of this, she is not very popular, and her mentality has led her to blame others for her misfortune. She is extremely insecure about her efforts, and has a very large inferiority complex as well as a somewhat larger superiority complex. Deep down, however, Usa simply wants to be able to get along with others. She only desires to have someone she can rely on to be there for her when she needs support. But because she subconsciously forces her more sensitive feelings to be pushed down, she has trouble doing so. History Usa was an experimental project by the Grigori. A mysterious corpse was found, and Azazel ordered that it be studied. When it was confirmed that it was once a living being, it was cloned in an attempt to see what it was. Kayo and Usa were the only two successful clones, as the others were mindless beings that cared only about destruction. The two grew up together, learning how to fight and the ways of the world. Going out on missions were the only times they saw the human world. Eventually, they met Sena. Sensing the strange aura about her, Kayo and Usa attempted to befriend her, and succeeded. A few months after meeting her, they begged to join her peerage, in hopes of getting to see the human world more. Azazel allowed it, and Sena took them into her peerage. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Senses: As a Devil, Usa's senses are far superior to a human's. Enhanced Stamina: As a Devil, Usa has more stamina than when she was a human. Enhanced Strength: As a Devil, Usa is much stronger than when she was a human. Enhanced Speed: As a Devil, Usa is much faster than when she was a human. Flight: As a Devil, Usa can fly using her wings. Equipment Energy Gloves: Usa carries gloves that allow her to not only fight in close combat when needed, but also fire waves and balls of magical energy for ranged combat. These gloves are made from magic-compatible materials. They are also magically enhanced, and are durable enough to block attacks from Kogu's lance and Kayo's scythe without getting any damage. The crystal on each glove is a power limiter of sorts that prevents an overload of magic energy in the gloves. Headgear: There is equipment hidden in her hood that allows her to control her drones. Drones: Usa commands them using her headgear. The drones can be used for scouting, guarding, and sneak attacks. They are capable of recording videos and sounds, creating energy fields, and firing bursts of magic. The drones are strong enough to stand against several strikes, but a powerful enough blow will destroy them. Trivia *Usa is based on the concept art of Yoshino's inverse form from the Date A Live series. *Despite having different last names, Kayo and Usa are full sisters. *Although Kayo and Usa are both clones of the same person, Usa is younger by almost exactly nine months. *In the alignment system, Usa would be considered Chaotic Evil. *Her birthday is September 26th. *All of her equipment is made by Kogu. *Her theme song is "Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaete mo Omaera ga Warui" by Konomi Suzuki and Kiba of Akiba. Category:OniTenshi500 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils